Walk Away While You Can
by Xx.LoveIsABlessing.xX
Summary: Songfic. Song : Walking Away by Jason Aldean. Ty/Amy


**Walk Away While You Can**

**Song : Walking Away by Jason Aldean**

I'll make you laugh and tell you things  
You'll start thinking this is more than what it really is  
You're beginning to dream that maybe someday  
You could be the angel that could make me change  
But all I see is a storm that you'll get lost in  
'Cause if it feels this good when we're just talkin'

Twenty-four year old Ty Baldwin tilted back his second beer of the night and let the cool liquid slide down his throat, taking a good long drink before he pulled the dark brown bottle from his lips, licking them to make sure there wasn't any beer on them before turning back to the conversation he and his friend, twenty-four year old Ben Stillman, had been having.

"I'm telling ya, Ty, that girl has been looking at you all night. I think she's just too scared to come say something to ya. She's new, I've never seen her here before." Ben was saying as he took another drink of his own beer.

"Which girl?" Ty asked, glancing around the party curiously.

At least fifty bodies where all clustered together on the river bank, girls and guys alike drinking and flirting, some already paired off and others there to just pair up for the night.

While Ben would be counted as one of the ones paired off, with his girlfriend of a year, Ty was one of the latter who was there to pair up for the night. That was just his way, and he didn't see it changing for a while. He didn't want the chain that getting a girlfriend would bring with it, though it'd be easy enough for him to find one.

"That one over there by the water, talking to that dark haired girl." Ben said, tilting his head in the direction. Ty nodded and looked, the tiki torches and moonlight being just enough to let him see a pretty girl in a pair of denim shorts and a black tank top down by the water talking to a girl with darker hair and complexion.

She chose that moment to glance in his direction and their gazes met. He grinned when she flushed a deep red and averted her eyes quickly.

"If you'll excuse me, I think my night just got a little better." Ty said, flashing a grin at Ben.

Ben chuckled, "Right, I'm going to find Tara and see if she's ready to go swimming." With a grin of his own, Ben disappeared into the crowd of people.

Chuckling himself, Ty headed over to the girl. His boots sank slightly in the soft sand and she glanced at him as he got closer. Her friend noticed him coming and, with a grin, said she was going to go get another drink. She drifted off as Ty reached the girl's side. He sent her a charming smile.

"Hi, I'm Ty, and you are?" He asked.

She smiled at him shyly, "Amy. It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine, Miss Amy. What are you doing down by the water by yourself?" Ty asked, meeting her pretty grey eyes with his own emerald green gaze.

Amy shrugged, "I've never been to a party like this." She admitted.

"Oh really? Not sure what to think of it just yet?" Ty asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah. Soraya, the girl who was talking to me, she's been to one before and drug me to it tonight. She's hoping to find some guy named Matt here."

"Ah, I got ya. So how are you liking it so far?" Ty asked, shoving one of his hands into his pocket while the other held his beer.

Amy shrugged again, looking down at the red solo cup in her hand, "It seems okay. I've never drank before and this tastes alright."

"What are you drinking?" Ty asked.

"I think Soraya called it a Pink Flamingo?" Amy offered uncertainly.

"A little pink drink? Got cherries and pineapple in it?" Ty asked. She nodded and he smiled at her, "Yeah, you got the name right." He glanced over and saw a fallen log a few yards away by the water's edge. He motioned to it, "Wanna sit down?"

"Sure." Amy said gratefully and they started walking over to the tree. Sitting down, she sighed and took a sip of her drink. Ty grinned at her.

_'She's a good girl, no doubt about it.' _He concluded and took a swig of his beer. He loved good girls, they were usually the easiest to get to go bad for him.

Testing the waters, Ty reached out and picked up her hand, setting his beer down on the ground. She flushed as he held her hand in his own. He smiled at her, "Your hand is really soft."

She laughed nervously, "Thanks? Um, yours is really warm."

Ty laughed, "Not sweaty I hope."

"No, no. Just warm." Amy said quickly, her blush darkening. Ty smiled at her.

"That blush is really cute, Amy." He told her and she giggled. He had to admit, she had a really cute laugh.

Glancing over at the party, Ty saw more people heading towards the water while some, pairs of boys and girls, were heading to the seclusion of the trucks or the trees. He knew _exactly_ what they were going to do and planned on joining them soon, if he could just figure out the right things about Amy and work on them.

"So I have a question." Ty said and Amy tilted her head at him.

"Okay?" She said curiously.

"What does a guy have to do to stand a chance with a pretty girl like you?" Ty asked and knew he'd said just the right thing when Amy's eyes widened and hope bloomed in their depths.

"Well, he'd have to be kind, loyal, and he'd have to know the Lord, for starters." Amy said quietly.

Ty smiled at her, "Any other qualities?"

Amy bit her lower lip and a fire stirred in Ty's blood at the little action. She had no idea how provocative that was to him, how bad it made him want her.

"Well, I'd like someone who would someday want a family," She said cautiously. "And he'd have to like horses."

"Horse lover, huh?" Ty asked with a teasing grin.

Amy nodded, "I work with them with my Mom and Grandpa."

Ty raised an eyebrow, "Oh? So you have a farm around here?"

"Heartland, have you heard of it?" Amy asked and Ty's heart plummetted into his stomach.

"You're a Fleming?" He asked her, his smile falling away.

She frowned at him, "Yeah, is that bad?"

_'No, what's bad is that since I started talking to you I've been thinking of how to get you naked. Oh great, there goes my night.' _Ty thought wildly. He forced a smile at her.

"No, no! It's not bad at all. I've heard a lot about your family, ya'll actually go to my family's church." Ty said.

"Really? I've never seen you at church?" Amy said, her eyes narrowing as she tried her best to remember if she'd seen him there before.

"I've had to work the past few Sundays." Ty said with a shrug, his mind now working on how to get out of the situation he'd gotten himself into.

There was no way he was going to be the one to corrupt the town sweetheart, the girl who'd just gotten herself wrote about in the county paper for her work with handicapped children with the horses she and her family had rescued. No, there was no way he could get with her. He wasn't going to hang himself like that.

You should be walking away  
Walking away  
As far as you can go as fast as you can  
You don't know it but you oughta be walking away  
Walking away  
From me baby instead of trying to save me  
You oughta be walking away

Ty took a nervous drink of his beer, knowing he had to find a way to get away from this girl. She was _way_ too sweet for him to be even thinking about messing with. But Amy didn't seem to sense his new discomfort.

"So what about your family, what do ya'll do?" Amy asked.

"Ah, my family owns a little tack shop here and town. We work a few horses every now and again, nothing like your family does." Ty said, shrugging.

"That sounds nice. What's your last name?" She asked next.

"Baldwin." Ty admitted, wondering if she'd heard of his reputation yet. He winced when her eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh. You're the Baldwin boy I've been warned about." Amy said slowly, her eyes narrowing on him.

He grimaced, "What have you heard?"

She didn't answer, just watched him hard a moment before shaking her head and sending him a small smile that had him confused.

"You don't seem nearly as bad as some people have made you out to be." She told him.

Ty raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain that?"

"Well more than one of the older women in town have told me that you're a player and to watch out for you." Amy said. She tilted her head when Ty grimaced again.

"Yeah, I may have earned that title for myself." He sighed.

"Well, if you know about it, why not try to change yourself and prove them wrong?" Amy asked.

Ty snorted, "What they think of me is kinda set in stone, Amy. Nothing will change that."

"I could help you?" She offered hesitantly, as if scared that she would offend him.

Ty smiled softly at the ground and shook his head, his eyes closed, "Naw, you don't need to get mixed up with me, Amy. I'm man enough to admit that I've earned probably everything they've told you about me."

"Well that's for me to decide, now isn't it?" She said, surprising him.

He glanced at her, "You won't be the first good girl who's thought they could change me, Amy. I ended up changing all of them. Trust me when I say I'm no good for you."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah? And who says I'm like all those other good girls?"

Ty chuckled, "You just are."

Amy set down her glass and put her hands on her hips, "So you're not even going to let me try? You're not going to try and change me like those girls?"

"You're the town sweetheart, Amy. I'd be an even bigger idiot than I already am to try and get with you like I want to." Ty told her honestly.

Amy raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Ty said quietly and shook his head. He stood and sighed, "I'm gonna go, Amy. It was really nice talking to you and maybe I'll see ya at church this Sunday."

Amy said nothing as he walked away, looking out at the water and all the happy people frolicking in it. She swallowed hard, a decision coming to her mind.

Well you're standing there in your party dress  
And there ain't no doubt about it darling I'm impressed  
But I see you and I know me  
I'd say right now that I'm the last thing that you need  
Girl don't get me wrong I'd sure love to do this  
But somewhere in my heart I know the truth is

Ty was staring at her again, he knew he was. And she wasn't giving him a second glance, again.

Amy was down by the water's edge, dressed in a little black strapless dress and flip flops, talking to a guy that Ty barely knew, but was very jealous of at that moment.

Since that first party where they'd met, four more had happened and at each one Amy and her friend Soraya had come to. Ty had noticed her every time, and she'd seemed determined to ignore him at every one of them. He'd even tried talking to her again, but she'd seen him coming and had been quick to vanish into the crowd of people.

He'd never had to chase a girl before, and it was driving him crazy the way that Amy was getting to him. He could hardly get her out of his head, especially after the last party where she'd slipped off into the water with the boy she was talking to now and Ty had been forced to watch them kiss. It had honestly made him feel sick, especially when he saw the boy, Ty was sure his name was Trent, rub Amy's arm in such a flirtacious way.

Sure, he'd done the same thing with girls before, but there was something different about Amy. He'd never kissed her, never touched her slim body, but he was so struck by her.

Ben had even started joking that maybe it was love at first sight, and Ty was actually starting to believe him. Why else would it make him burn with jealousy and anger to see Trent kiss Amy's shoulder and slip his arms around her waist, tilting his head towards the water. He wanted her to swim with him again.

_'Don't do it, Amy. Please don't.' _Ty thought and couldn't stop the streak of pain he felt when she grinned at Trent and kicked off her flip flops.

Unable to watch anymore, Ty turned his back and walked over to the drink table, getting a shot of whiskey to try and burn away the pain. He knocked it back and asked for another.

He heard the two splashes as Amy and Trent went into the water and his stomach twisted. He ordered another shot.

"Are you okay, Ty? I've never seen you like this before." The bartender of the night, a girl a few years older than Ty named Yvonne, asked with a concerned look at Ty.

He shook his head, "I have no idea what's wrong with me, but I know it has something to do with Amy Fleming."

"Amy Fleming? That girl that's in the water with Trent? The sweet girl in town?" Yvonne asked, surprised.

Ty nodded miserably.

"What happened?" Yvonne asked. Ty looked at her warily a moment. He knew she wasn't one to gossip but he wasn't here to spill his heart out. She sighed, "I just want to help, Ty. But I do have to say, maybe this is what you've had coming to you for all those girls who's hearts you broke."

Ty winced, "I know it. I haven't so much as kissed Amy, but she's got me wrapped around her dang finger."

"Well, honey, shots of whiskey aren't going to help with that. You sound like a man in love." Yvonne said, searching his eyes thoughtfully.

Ty groaned, pushing his fingers into his hair, "That's what I'm worried about."

"Well have you talked to her?" Yvonne asked.

"I talked to her a few weeks ago, but not since then. She doesn't want anything to do with me." Ty answered.

"Oooh. I see." Yvonne said slowly.

"Not because of my reputation, it's not what's stopping her. She wanted to help me change, said she could. But I didn't give her a chance. I said I wasn't going to mix up with the town sweetheart." Ty admitted.

"Ah ha, so that explains her and Trent. She's trying to prove to you that she's not the town sweetheart, that she's like any other girl." Yvonne said.

Ty frowned, "What makes you think that?"

"Well, thnk about it, Ty. She knows your reputation and wanted to help you, but you turned her away saying she was too good. Now she's going to prove to you that she's not too good." Yvonne said.

"Even if that means letting that Trent jerk ruin her?" Ty asked in alarm.

Yvonne nodded, "Looks like it, but I don't think she's going to let him go as far as he thinks. She's too smart for that."

"Yvonne, the first night I met her I was hoping to get the same thing from her. What makes you think she'd go this far to prove to me that she's not too good for me? I ain't that different than Trent." Ty said.

"You'd have to ask her that, Ty. Why don't you try and talk to her again? I think she just came back to shore." Yvonne said and nodded her head at the water.

Turning, Ty saw that Amy had gotten her dress back on and was slipping into her flip flops. A moody looking Trent was coming onto shore behind her.

Ty swallowed, "I doubt it'll do any good. She'll probably ignore me again."

"You won't know until you try." Yvonne said.

At that moment, Amy glanced at Ty and met his gaze. His eyes widened and she looked away from him. He swallowed again.

"Thanks Yvonne." He whispered, paying for his drinks and putting a tip in her jar before taking a breath and going over to where Amy was. She saw him coming and frowned at him, but didn't move away like before.

A stirring of hope set up in Ty's heart, but just when he got close enough, Trent saw him getting closer and narrowed his eyes at him, clearly looking to fight after Amy had turned him away in the water. He stepped towards Ty and the brown haired male mentally groaned.

But one glance at Amy, her wet bra and underwear imprinting on her dress and her hair dripping and curled slightly by the water, settled his resolve.

Yeah, he'd fight Trent to talk to Amy. She was completely worth it.

You should be walking away  
Walking away  
As far as you can go as fast as you can  
You don't know it but you oughta be walking away  
Walking away  
From me baby instead of trying to save me  
You oughta be walking away

"What do you want, Baldwin?" Trent demanded as he stepped towards Ty.

"Just to talk to Amy." Ty said casually, taking his eyes off of Trent to look at Amy. She was watching him closely and he knew he could see the hope in her gaze. He sent her a small smile and she looked surprised before smiling back at him softly.

"Not gonna happen. She's my girl." Trent told him, stepping into Ty's line of sight.

Ty smirked at him, "Are you so sure of that? Looked to me like she rejected you in the water. Hell, she hasn't gone in naked with you. Each time she's kept some clothes on."

Trent glared at him angrily, "Step off, Baldwin. Go play with one of your little toys, she's mine."

Amy sent Trent a warning look. She was _not _his.

"Are you so sure of that, Trent? She's way too good for you. Hell, she's way too good for me, but at least I'm man enough to admit it." Ty turned his gaze to Amy, "Do you still want to help me change?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a gasp of horror as Trent took a swing at Ty.

Seeing it coming in his peripheral vision, Ty ducked just in time and threw a punch at Trent's midsection, making the boy double over with a whoosh of air as Ty knocked it out of him.

"Fight!" One girl yelled out excitedly and everyone at the party gathered 'round, many of them pulling out their phones to try and video the fight as best they could in the light of the moon and the torches.

"Get him, Ty!" One boy bellowed.

"Come on Trent, show pretty boy who's the man around here!" Another boy yelled.

Amy glanced at the crowd in shock, but she quickly looked back at Ty and Trent. The two were on the ground, sending up sand like crazy as they fought to pin one another. She'd seen enough, "Stop! Stop fighting!" She screamed at them.

Yvonne pushed through the crowd with Soraya and they rushed to Amy's side.

"Ames, are you okay?" Soraya asked worriedly.

"Yes. Someone make them stop!" Amy cried desperately.

Ty managed to pin Trent beneath him and pulled back his fist, landing a blow right on Trent's mouth. Lashing out, Trent bit into Ty's arm and made the green eyed male gasp in pain.

"Ty! Trent, stop it!" Amy yelled, kicking sand at the two of them in an attempt to break up the fight. She looked pleadingly to Yvonne, who nodded and took off for the drink table.

"What's she doing?" Soraya wondered aloud as Yvonne dug around in a backpack. She pulled something black out of the bag and pointed it at the sky. Amy realized it was a gun when she fired it and everyone froze where they stood.

Ty and Trent were panting hard, each one bruised and bloody as they watched Yvonne walk over to them, gun in her hand.

"Enough fighting, are you trying to get the law called out on us?" Yvonne demanded.

"You're the one firing a gun!" Trent snapped at her.

"My gunshot will go unnoticed around here, but seeing young men walking around town bloody and beaten, the police will get suspicious and if those videos get out we're all screwed. There'll be no more parties because the police will make sure of it. Now cut it out!" Yvonne snapped. She turned to the crowd, "Every one of you, delete those videos! We don't want to lose our party spot."

Reluctantly, all videos were erased. Amy heard murmurs of "The lighting sucked anyway, couldn't see a thing," as one boy deleted his video.

"Thank you." She told Yvonne and the older woman smiled at her.

"Anytime." She said as she headed back to the drink table, putting the gun up in her backpack.

Trent and Ty were slowly climbing to their feet, looking at one another warily.

Amy wasted no time in rushing over and glaring at both of them, "You two are so stupid, fighting like that!"

Trent glared at her, "He had no right-"

"Trent I am not your property, I will talk to who I want to. One kiss does not mean that you can dictate who I can and can't talk to. Now I think you need to go on and let me and Ty talk." Amy cut him off and he looked at her in alarm before scowling at her and walking off, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Amy looked to Ty and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well?"

Ty smiled at her softly, "We really need to talk."

You should be walking away  
Walking away  
As far as you can go  
As fast as you can  
You don't know it but you oughta be  
Walking away  
Walking away  
From me baby instead of trying to save me  
You oughta be walking away

Returning to the same old tree they'd first sat on to talk, Ty watched Amy closely as she sat beside him.

"What do you feel you need to say?" She asked him.

Ty licked his lips nervously, "I'm sorry, for turning you away that first night. Ever since then, I can't get you out of my head, Amy. It's driving me crazy. When I saw you with Trent, I've never felt jealous before until then. I really don't like feeling jealous."

Amy laughed quietly at what he'd said, "Okay, and?"

"And if you really want to try and change me, I want to let you try. Me feeling like I do, it has to mean something, don't you think?" Ty asked hopefully.

Amy smiled at him softly, "Yeah, I think it does."

"I don't want to hurt you, Amy. I've hurt other girls, hurt them badly, and I don't want to do that to you. If I was stronger I'd be telling you to stay away from me, that you deserve better than me. But I'm not strong enough for that, and to be honest I'm a little too selfish for that, too." Ty said.

"Too selfish, huh?" Amy asked curiously.

"Yes, I want you for myself. I don't want to see you with anyone else. Believe it or not, I was a good guy when I was younger. My Momma raised me right and I know how to be a gentleman, I just haven't been in a long time. I want to be that for you." Ty whispered.

Amy reached over and took his hand, examining his torn knuckles. She looked up at him, "Let's go put some ice on these, and clean you up a little bit."

Ty raised an eyebrow, "Does this mean you're giving me a chance?"

Amy smiled at him, "You can't look like you've just been in a fight if you want to go to church tomorrow."

He smiled back at her, "Am I gonna meet your family at church tomorrow?"

"If you want to. Maybe you can join us for lunch afterwards?" Amy offered.

Ty nodded, "I want to, and I'd love that." He stood and helped Amy stand as well, "I promise, Amy, I'm going to do right by you and be what you need."

Amy tilted her head at him, "And how do you know what I need you to be?"

Ty smiled at her charmingly, "Oh, I'm sure I'll figure it out."

Chuckling, Amy stood on tip toe to kiss his bruised cheek.

"Uh-uh." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, "I can't give up everything, Amy, and I've been wanting to kiss you for a while now."

She smiled at him, "Then why don't you go ahead and do it?"

With a grin, Ty gently placed his lips to hers and Amy kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close.

Over at the drink table, Yvonne poured Trent a shot to ease his wounded pride.

**End**


End file.
